


I'll Be There

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: All American Season 1 [8]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s01e12 Back in the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher remembers its one year for Olivia being sober and shows up at her meeting.





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



Asher might have a lot on his mind right now, but of course he knows what today is. He still remembers Jordan’s frantic call as he told Asher about Olivia. He’d had to sit down as his knees threatened to buckle. He’d been with her a few hours before and she’d been fine. Maybe not  _ fine _ , but she was okay. He never would have left if he thought…

He has to shake himself from the memory. He’s spent so many nights wondering if maybe he could have done more to help her. Maybe he should have tried to stop her from drinking rather than giving in and joining her. He knows back then she probably would have laughed in his face and gone off to find someone else to drink with her, or else done it alone. But he still could have tried. 

The date has been marked in is calendar for months. He’s known that the closer it got to the day, the harder it would be for Olivia. He wanted to make sure he could be there, even if she didn’t want him. 

He gets there late, and has to find a place in the back. Which is fine by him. He wants to be here for her, but he doesn’t want to draw attention to himself. He can see Olivia sitting towards the front with Jordan, while her parents are in the back across the room from where Asher is standing. 

When her name is called, Asher claps with the others as she walks up to get her coin. He can’t keep the smile off his face. She’s worked so hard to get here.

He watches as she goes over to her parents and Jordan and they embrace. He’s glad she has them all here. She needs all the support she can get. But maybe not a reminder of that night.

He’s turning to go when Olivia's voice has him stopping and turning around, “Asher!”

He puts his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and smiles, “Hey Liv.”

“You came,” Olivia says. She looks pleased, but surprised.

“Of course I came,” Asher says. “It’s a big day for you. I wasn’t going to miss it.”

Olivia hugs him. Her arms wrap around his neck, while his go around her waist. 

“Thank you,” she whispers.

His arms tighten around her, “I’ll always be here for you, Liv.”

“I know.” Her eyes search his face, before she leans in to kiss him softly on the cheek. When she pulls back, she’s smiling. “You should come to dinner.”

Asher looks over at where Jordan is standing with his parents, before looking back at Olivia. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

She hooks her arm through his and starts leading him over to her family, “Of course it is. I want you there. It’s my day. I get what I want.”

Asher grins, “Of course. Whatever you want.”

“You remember that,” she says, and squeezes his arm.

He doesn’t tell her that he’d have a hard time telling her no regardless of the day, but he has a feeling she knows. She always has a way of knowing things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
